rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Creștinism
Istoric Creştinismul este o religie larg răspândită în Europa, partea centrală şi de sud a continentului african, America de Nord şi America de Sud, Australia, şi mai puţin în Asia, Oceania şi partea de nord a Africii. Alături de iudaism şi islamism,creştinismul este o religie monoteistă centrată în jurul lui Dumnezeu trivalent, înţeles ca Sfântă Treime – Tatăl, Fiul şi Sfântul Duh. Etimologia cuvântului creştin vine din „christianus”, derivat de la Hristos, „Cel Uns”, Mesia şi Fiul lui Dumnezeu, preluat în greacă prin Christós, care la origine este traducerea din ebraică a cuvântului Moşiach. Creştinismul s-a dezvoltat împrenă cu iudaismul şi islamismul, religii monoteiste pe care le îmbogăţeşte cu mărturia Noului Testament. Învăţăturile creştinismului sunt cuprinse în Biblie sau cartea Sfintei Scripturi, care cuprinde două părţi : Vechiul Testament şi Noul Testament. Vechiul testament, scris în limba ebraică, prezintă Geneza sau Facerea Lumii de către Dumnezeu, Căderea în păcat a primilor oameni, Adam şi Eva, formarea poporului Israel, precum şi informaţii esenţiale despre profeţi şi profeţii. Textul mai include şi psalmii – o culegere de rugăciuni şi imnuri străvechi de proslăvire a Domnului, Pildele lui Solomon, Cântarea Cântărilor, Cartea lui Iov etc. Vechiul testament a promovat un sistem etic riguros, care a rezistat timpului, exprimat sintetic în Decalog sau Cele zece porunci, pe care Moise le-a primit de la Dumnezeu, pe muntele Sinai, înscrise pe două table de piatră, care în traducere se transcriu astfel: „Eu sunt Domnul, Dumnezeul tău, care te-a scos din ţara Egiptului, din casa robiei. Să nu ai alţi dumnezei sfară de mine. Să nu-ţi faci chip cioplit şi să nu întruchipezi nimic din câte sunt în ceruri, pe pământ, sau în apele mai de jos decât pământul. Să nu te închini lor şi nici să le slujeşti… Să nu iei în deşert Numele Domnului, Dumnezeului tău. Căci Domnul nu va lăsa nepedepsit pe cel ce ia în deşert Numele Lui . Adu-ţi aminte de ziua de odihnă, ca s-o sfinţeşti… Să lucrezi şase zile…iar a şaptea zi este zi de odihnă, închinată Domnului, Dumnezeului tău… Cinsteşte pe tatăl tău şi pe mama ta, pentru ca să ţi se adauge zilele în ţara pe care ţi-o dă Domnul, Dumnezeul tău. Să nu ucizi. Să nu fii desfrânat. Să nu furi. Să nu mărturiseşti strâmb împotriva aproapelui tău. Să nu pofteşti casa aproapelui tău. Să nu pofteşti soţia aproapelui tău, nici robul, nici roaba lui, nici boul, nici asinul lui şi nimic din câte are aproapele tău.” Noul Testament descrie tulburătoarea viaţă a lui Iisus Hristos, Fiul lui Dumnezeu, trimis pe pământ să arate oamenilor calea cea dreaptă şi să ispăşească păcatele acestora prin sacrificiul pe cruce a propriei sale vieţi. Tot aici sunt prezentate Epistolele (Cuvântul lui Dumnezeu către primii creştini), precum şi Apocalipsa , o carte cu profeţii despre sfârşitul lumii. Învăţătura Mântuitorului poartă numele de Evanghelie, cuvânt care provine din limba greacă şi înseamnă „vestea cea bună”. În Biblie, Iisus Hristos apare în dublă ipostază – divină şi umană – adevăr confirmat de moartea sa pe cruce, urmată de învierea şi înălţarea sa la cer. Fidelitatea faţă de esenţa creştinismului primordial este esenţială pentru credincioşi, în ciuda modificărilor pe care le-a căpătat de-a lungul timpului în confruntarea nde idei. Cele trei mărturisiri de credinţă ale creştinilor, ce explică dogmele de bază comune tuturor tendinţelor şi confesiunilor apărute, sunt : simbolul apostolic (anul 50), simbolul niceno-constantinopolitan, stabilit prin sinoadele ecumenice de la Niceea(325) şi Constantinopol(381),simbolul atanasian(dată incertă sec.IV-VIII). Crezul exprimă o sinteză a valorilor creştinismului : „Cred într-Unul Dumnezeu, Tatăl Atotţiitorul Făcătorul cerului şi al pământului, văzutelor tuturor şi nevăzutelor. Şi într-Unul Domn Iisus Hristos, Fiul lui Dumnezeu, Unul –Născut, Care din Tatăl S-a născut mai înainte de toţi vecii. Lumină din Lumină, Dumnezeu adevărat din Dumnezeu adevărat, Nascut, nu făcut ; Cel de o fiinţă cu Tatăl, prin Care toate s-au făcut. Care pentru noi oamenii şi pentru a noastră mântuire S-a pogorât din ceruri şi S-a întrupat de la Duhul Sfânt şi din Maria Fecioara, şi S-a făcut om. Şi S-a răstignit pentru noi în zilele lui Ponţiu Pilat si a pătimit şi S-a îngropat. Şi a înviat a treia zi, după Scripturi. Şi S-a înălţat la ceruri şi şade în dreapta Tatălui. Şi iarăşi va să vină cu slavă, să judece viii şi morţii, a Cărui împărăţie nu va avea sfârşit. Şi întru Duhul Sfânt, Domnul de viaţă Făcătorul, Care de la Tatăl purcede, Cela ce împreună cu Tatăl şi Fiul este închinat şi slăvit, Care a grăit prin prooroci. Într-una, sfântă, sobornicească şi apostolească Biserică, Mărturisesc un Botez, întru iertarea păcatelor. Aştept învierea morţilor Şi viaţa veacului ce va să fie. Amin!” În Biblie se menţionează că Irod, guvernatorul provinciei Iudeea, aflând că proorocii vestiseră naşterea unui mare împărat şi temându-se pentru funcţia sa , a poruncit să fie ucişi toţi pruncii mai mici de un an. Din păcate, el nu a înţeles că era vorba despre un împărat al sufletelor şi nu despre un pretendent la scaunul său.Chiar dacă Iisus Hristos s-a născut şi a trăit în Palestina, mesajul său este universal, fiind răspândit în toată lumea de către apostoli, şi în general de către adepţii care au propovăduit credinţa creştină dincolo de Ierusalim, unde primul martir a fost Ştefan, ucis cu pietre de evrei. Un rol important l-au avut apostolii Petru şi Pavel, care au pus bazele unor comunităţi de creştini, nu numai printre evrei, ci şi printre greci şi romani. Pentru ca o persoană să treacă la creştinism, trebuia să respecte două acte rituale : botezul şi euharistia (împărtăşania).Dintre cei zece apostoli doar Ioan nu a sfârşit ca martir. Pe când era exilat în insula greacă Pattmos i s-a arătat Domnul şi i-a zis: „Eu sunt Alfa şi Omega, Cel dintâi şi Cel de pe urmă. Scrie carte despre tot ce vezi şi trimite-o bisericilor…” Timp de aproape 300 de ani, adepţii creştinismului au trebuit să îndure persecuţiile din partea statului roman dar şi dramele interne provocate de erezii. Soldaţii şi aristocraţia romană erau loiale Cezarului şi nu acceptau noua ordine a lui Hristos, care refuza sacrificiile pe altare în numele unor idoli şi milita pentru egalitatea socială. Împăratul Nero este unul dintre cei mai cruzi persecutori, care a răspândit vestea că incendierea Romei este datorată creştinilor, pentru ca aceştia sa fie ucişi în amfiteatrele romane. În aceste condiţii, creştinii au trecut la o viaţă clandestină, mutându-şi în catacombele romane reuniunile conduse cu înţelepciune de episcopi. Soarta creştinismului s-a schimbat în anul 312, când Constantin cel Mare, fiul nelegitim al generalului Constantin Chlorus şi al unei credincioase orientale cu numele Elena, a trecut la creştinism, acordând libertate noii religii prin Edictul de la Milano. Din ordinul său are loc la Niceea primul Conciliu al Bisericii creştine, având ca scop combaterea arianismului. După anul 394, când împăratul Theodosius declară creştinismul singura religie oficială, templele sunt transformate în biserici, jocurile olimpice sunt suspendate, pentru ca în anul 529, şcoala de filozofie din Atena să fie închisă din ordinul lui Iustinian. Se instaurează astfel, epoca de aur a Părinţilor Bisericii, care au început interpretarea Evangheliilor, cel mai important dintre ei fiind Augustin (354-430). În ierarhia bisericească, dintre episcopii care deţin rangul suprem, se detaşează cel al Romei, care devine Papă, fiind considerat succesor al apostolului Petru, aspect deloc de neglijat pentru a câştiga autoritate asupra lumii creştine. Alte repere importante ale lumii antice sunt : căderea Imperiului Roman de Apus în anul 476, când ultimul împărat roman Romulus Augustulus este detronat de generalul barbar Odoacru, care şi-a luat titlul de rege al Romei, influenţa islamică din sec. VIII-XI în bazinul mediteranean, separarea în 1054 creştinismului în catolicism (biserica apuseană) şi ortodoxism (biserica răsăriteană), sub conducerea papei, respectiv a patriarhului de la Constantinopol, sfârşitul Imperiul Roman de Răsărit, cunoscut şi sub numele de Bizanţ, prin cucerirea Constantinopolului, în anul 1453, de către Mohamed al II-lea. Istoria medievală este o perioadă tulbure din viaţa popoarelor, marcată de evenimente militare cu profunde rezonanţe politice, precum : războiul de o sută de ani (1337-1453) dintre Anglia şi Franţa (unde s-a remarcat curajul deosebit al luptătoarei Jeanne d’Arc), mişcarea de eliberare din Spania de sub ocupaţia arabă (cunoscută sub numele de Reconquista), lupta împotriva invaziilor mongole din Europa şi Asia, cruciadele desfăşurate sub lozinca „războiul sfânt”, pentru eliberarea Ierusalimului şi a „Sfântului Mormânt” de sub ocupaţie păgână, lupta de eliberare a italienilor de sub tutela monarhilor germani, lupta antiotomană. Este bine de menţionat că Ţările Române, deşi slab dezvoltate economic, au reprezentat o pavăză la Dunăre a creştinătăţii în calea expansiunii turceşti. Transformări deosebit de importante în evoluţia culturii şi civilizaţiei s-au produs în Renaştere. Termenul de Renaştere (fr. renaissance, it. rinascimento) derivă din verbul a renaşte şi reprezintă o mişcare ideologică şi culturală din sec. XIV-XVI (Italia), sec. XVI (Franţa, Germania, Ţările de Jos), a doua jumătate a sec. al XVI-lea şi începutul sec. al XVII-lea (Anglia, Spania), sec. XVI, XVII şi sec. al XVIII-lea (Ţările Române), caracterizată prin respectul faţă de om (umanism), reactualizarea valorilor antichităţii, reforma religioasă, progres economic, descoperiri geografice, apariţia capitalului industrial şi bancar, dezvoltarea oraşelor etc. În sânul bisericii a apărut Reforma – o stare de spirit reformatoare manifestată printr-o mişcare ideologică cu un pronunţat revendicativ, în diverse forme: -lutheranismul, promovat în a prima jumătate a sec. al XVI-lea, în Germania, de Martin Luther, care s-a ridicat împotriva vânzării de indulgenţe şi a susţinut o nouă doctrină religioasă, bazată pe mântuirea prin credinţă, simplificarea cultului catolic şi libertatea credincioşilor de a interpreta Biblia ; -calvinismul, învăţătură propagată la mijlocul sec. al XVI-lea, la Geneva, de Jean Calvin, care se pronunţă pentru o biserică simplă, fără ritualuri fastuoase şi îndeamnă pe credincioşi să caute izbăvirea într-o viaţă activă şi morală ; -anglicanismul, a fost impus în Anglia de Henric al VIII-lea, Tudor, între anii 1531-1534, care, după ce a luat o serie de măsuri pentru restrângerea influenţei papalităţii, s-a proclamat şeful suprem al bisericii engleze, căreia i-a secularizat o parte din avere ; -reforma catolică (contrareforma) a fost iniţiată de papalitate cu sprijinul dinastiei de Habsburg (Spania) pentru o înnoire a bisericii catolice. Este perioada ]n care au apărut noi ordine monahale, dintre care ordinul călugărilor iezuiţi, înfiinţat în 1540 de către cavalerul spaniol Ignaţiu de Loloya, a devenit foarte puternic. Inchiziţia organizată de iezuiţi ca tribunal al Sfântului Oficiu a înăsprit represiunea prin arderea pe rug a necredincioşilor. Preocupaţi de educaţie, iezuiţii au înfiinţat colegii şi au trimis misionari în toată lumea pentru promovarea religiei catolice. Cu toate eforturile papilor, autoritatea acestora a cedat din putere monarhiei absolute, care se impune chiar şi în ţări catolice (Franţa, Spania). În cele din urmă, un conciliu ecumenic organizat la Trento, în Italia, a impus o disciplină severă clerului catolic şi a hotărât transmiterea credinţei prin catehism sau predică. Creştinismul a marcat istoria omenirii, nu numai prin credinţă, al ci şi prin artă, lăsând posterităţii capodopere greu de egalat. Stilul romanic, apărut spre sfârşitul secolului al X-lea, introduce o viziune abstractă în artă, bazată pe o schemă conceptuală prealabilă. Bisericile au bolţile în semicerc, sprijinite pe ziduri solide, cu ferestre înguste şi pereţi acoperiţi cu picturi. Figurile umane sunt inexpresive, cu ochii mari, ovali, atitudini rigide şi corpurile ascunse sub veşminte bogate. Pictorul nu este preocupat să redea perspectiva, procedeul său favorit fiind stilizarea. Sculptura nu este decât o alternativă a imaginii pictate, chiar şi statuile sunt inserate în structura arhitectonică a edificiilor. Capitelurile sunt ornamentate cu o floră şi o faună de o mare diversitate. Alături de animalele cunoscute se întâlnesc monştri stranii, temă obsesivă care reflectă angoasa lumii de dincolo. În sec. al XII-lea, a apărut în Europa occidentală stilul gotic, caracterizat prin forme înalte şi zvelte, arcuri şi bolţi ogivale, la care se adaugă un număr mare de statui şi enorme vitralii care produc minunate efecte de lumină. Adeseori, formulele arhitectonice ale epocii sunt influenţate de arta arabă şi bizantină. O nouă orientare artistică are loc în Renaştere, orientare spirituală caracterizată sintetic de Michelet şi Burckhardt prin formula „descoperirea lumii şi descoperirea omului”. Mişcarea umanistă a pregătit naşterea capitalismului prin promovarea unei culturi umaniste, în centrul căreia se afla omul ca subiect al libertăţii şi încrederii în forţele sale. Arta plastică a atins apogeul prin reprezentanţii săi de seamă : Michelangelo Buonarotti, Raffaelo Sanzio, Leonardo da Vinci etc. În cadrul generos al umanismului, artiştii aveau o mare libertate de creaţie.Deşi în contractele cu beneficiarii se stipulau anumite condiţii, totuşi creatorii de artă îşi permiteau introducerea de detalii sau scene din viaţă, care dădeau originalitate operelor acestora. Au apărut şi artişti-intelectuali, care îşi făceau ucenicia în atelierele maeştrilor, fiind capabili să utilizeze raţionamentul matematic în găsirea unor soluţii optime de reprezentare. Prin studii de anatomie şi psihologie, ei au reuşit să redea mişcarea şi stările afective, să pună în valoare nuanţele, relieful , jocul de lumini şi umbre. Mişcarea antifeudală capătă amploare deosebită în epoca luminilor (sec.XVII-XIX), când se desfăşoară revoluţiile burgheze, se schimbă sistemul politic şi se pun bazele culturii moderne. În artă, stilul baroc domină în perioada de trecere de la Renaştere la Iluminism. Apărut în Italia, barocul se răspândeşte treptat în Europa catolică, fiind în acelaşi timp o stare de spirit subordonată contrareformei religioase. În arhitectură, pictură şi sculptură, barocul promovează o artă triumfală şi monumentală prin bogăţia de ornamentaţii, valorile expresive ale luminii şi emoţia trăirilor pline de pasiune, având reprezentanţi de seamă, mai ales în Italia (Caravaggio, Boromini, Bernini, Guarini, Pozzo), Spania (Velasquez, Zurbaran), Flandra (Rubens), Olanda (Vermeer, Rembrandt). Singura ţară care nu a asimilat barocul este Franţa, unde în locul său se conturează clasicismul, care capătă în timpul lui Ludovic al XIV-lea o dezvoltare deplină. În arhitectură şi artele plastice, reprezentanţii clasicismului francez –Poussin, Lorrain, Georges de la Tour, Mansart, Le Vau, Le Brun- realizează o sinteză între influenţele renascentiste italiene, a celor antice şi a tradiţiilor franceze (cărămidă policromă, piatră) la care se adaugă şi unele trăsături baroce. Stilul clasic se remarcă prin jocul echilibrat dintre orizontale şi verticale, spre deosebire de baroc unde predomină dinamica liniilor curbe. Biserica română cinsteşte pe „sfântul, slăvitul şi întrutot lăudatul Apostol Andrei”, unul dintre ucenicii Sfântului Ioan Botezătorul, care prin anii 60 a ajuns pe teritoriul Scythia Minor(Dobrogea de azi), unde a creştinat pe strămoşii noştri, stabilindu-se într-o peşteră, pe care a folosit-o ca adăpost şi loc de rugăciune. Peştera Sfântului Andrei se află la 3,15 km S-E de şoseaua Constanţa–Ostrov, lângă localitatea Ioan Corvin. După formarea poporului român, credinţa acestuia a rămas de neclintit în faţa vicisitudinilor istoriei. Stau mărturie numeroasele biserici ridicate de domnitori după câştigarea unor bătălii sau construite prin efort propriu de către comunităţile de credincioşi. Aşa au apărut bijuterii arhitectonice ca: Mânăstirea Argeşului, Biserica Trei Ierarhi din Iaşi, Voroneţul, Moldoviţa, Suceviţa, Agapia, Cozia etc. Poate că generaţia noastră va duce la îndeplinire proiectul propus de patriarhul Teoctist pentru realizarea Catedralei Mântuirii Neamului. Ar fi un obiectiv îndrăzneţ care s-ar adăuga edificiile istorice din România, ţară atractivă pentru turişti, fascinaţi nu numai de peisajul mirific, ci şi de tradiţiile, obiceiurile şi ospitalitatea românilor, dar şi optimismul, respectul pentru credinţa, dragostea lor de viaţă şi aspiraţia la fericire.De fapt, astfel de trăsături sunt comune lumii civilizate şi diferenţiază fiinţa umană în cadrul biosferei instaurate pe planeta albastră, această magnifică navă cosmică destinată să poarte omenirea în istorie. În concluzie, se poate spune cu certitudine că Homo religiosus respectă binele, frumosul şi adevărul dar şi sentimentul iubirii veşnice, pentru că „Dumnezeu este dragoste”. În Epistola către Corinteni, apostolul Pavel scrie : „ Dragostea este îndelung răbdătoare,este plină de bunătate; dragostea nu invidiază; dragostea nu se laudă, nu se umflă de mândrie, nu se portă necuviincios, nu caută folosul său, nu se mânie, nu se gândeşte la rău, nu se bucură de nelegiuire, ci se bucură de adevăr, acopere totul, nădăjduieşte totul, suferă totul. Dragostea nu va pieri niciodată… Acum dar rămân aceste trei : credinţa, nădejdea şi dragostea ; dar cea mai mare dintre ele este dragostea”. Este minunat că Dumnezeu ne-a înzestrat cu capacitatea de a iubi. Chiar şi în situaţii critice să nu ne lăsăm cuprinşi de ură, pentru că devenim mai puternici dacă putem să iertăm. Dragostea este esenţa învăţăturii creştine. Iisus a spus: „Iubeşte pe Domnul Dumnezeul tău, cu toată inima, cu cu tot sufletul şi cu toată gândirea ta”. Aceasta reprezintă prima poruncă iar ce-a de-a doua este: „Iubeşte pe aproapele tău ca pe tine însuţi”. Terra trebuie să devină habitatul iubirii, al frumuseţii, al binelui şi al adevărului. Fie că eşti credincios sau nu, trebuie să respecţi convingerile religioase ale altor persoane. Absurditatea imaginarului religios iudeo-creştin şi impactul social al omului fără discernământ în România Octavian Sărbătoare Profesor de studii ale religiilor şi filosofie, Sydney, Australia În mod curent creştinul obişnuit nu-şi pune întrebări cu privire la validitatea afirmaţiilor din Biblie, ci ia ca bune şi sfinte toate cele scrise acolo. O succintă trecere în revistă a imaginarului religios legat de personajul biblic numit Iisus sper să poată trezi la creştini, cititori ai acestui articol, simţul discernământului. Să rezumăm pe scurt viaţă şi misiunea lui Iisus. Iehova (Dumnezeul lui Israel), văzând poporul evreu în suferinţă se hotărăşte să-l salveze prin metode pământene (renunţând pe moment la atotputernicie) şi vrea să trimită pe cineva în care poate avea încredere deplină (cred eu că astfel ar fi putut judeca Iehova altfel ar fi trimis pe un om oarecare), un fiu. Neavând nevastă şi nici alţi copii, Iehova alege spre a fi mama a pruncului său (Maica Domnului) pe Maria (Miriam) soţia lui Iosif, un om simplu din poporul lui Israel. Deşi Maria avusese şi alţi copii ea este totuşi virgină şi rămâne virgină şi după naştere (pasămite că Iehova nu putea avea un copil decât cu o virgină dorind o experienţă sexuală de excepţie, chiar dacă se pare că a trăit-o doar în spirit). Planul lui Iehova reuşeşte – Maria rămâne grea cu prunc – îl naşte pe Iisus în condiţii destul de modeste, într-un grajd. De mic copilul Iisus nu excelează cu nimic, părinţii îl îndreaptă către meseria de tâmplar. Dar ceva se întâmplă când personajul Iisus are în jur de 30 de ani, el se declară salvatorul aşteptat de evrei de multe secole, Moshiah (Mesia – spun grecii – cel care îl urmează pe Moshe, adică Moise). Uimiţi de ceea ce spune Iisus membrii familiei sale nu îl cred în toate minţile. Dar el nu se abate de la intenţia salvării poporului, căci îşi formează un grup de prozeliţi cu care vrea să aducă salvarea neamului său, chiar dacă ei îl contestă. Preoţii cei mari ai zilei, leviţii şi fariseii (învăţaţii în scriptura iudaică numită Tanah, ceea ce se cheamă în creştinism Vechiul Testament) sunt neobişnuit de curioşi să afle cât mai multe despre omul care se declarase Mesia. Ei trimit aprozii de la templu să-l cunoască mai bine pe Iisus şi să ia informaţii despre el, dar concluzia la care ajung este clară – omul este un impostor. Conducătorii evreilor vor să scape de Iisus şi astfel să înceteze simulacrul salvării. După câteva manevre politice (folosind personalitatea cezarului ca element care poate forţa o decizie) preoţii cei mari reuşesc ca Iisus să fie condamnat la răstignire pe cruce. Cei care credeau în Iisus nu se înspăimântă de această decizie căci sperau ca el să se salveze cumva crezând că avea toată puterea de la Iehova şi o putea folosi la propria salvare de la moarte. Dar lucrurile nu evoluează precum se aşteptau prozeliţii lui Iisus, care el moare pe cruce. De acum lucrurile par deja clare. Omul crezut de unii ca fiind Mesia a murit, un fapt care conform scripturilor iudaice nu putea să aibe loc înainte ca evreii să fie salvaţi. Dar Iisus totuşi murise şi concluzia iudeilor a fost că el nu putea să fi fost salvatorul aşteptat deoarece a părăsit lumea înainte ca să salveze neamul lor. Intrarea în scena iudeo-creştină a lui Pavel schimbă evoluţia evenimentelor care vor căpăta o nouă întorsătură. Pavel este fariseu, deci om şcolit. El declară că avut o vedenie cu Iisus care-l însărcina cu misiunea de a-l promova în continuare ca salvator. Plin de râvnă către Iehova, Pavel îşi porneşte misiunea printre evreii care locuiau în diverse părţi ale imperiului roman, dar nu prea are succes. Iudeii îl resping crezând că nu este în toate minţile. Pe parcursul misiunii lui Pavel s-a creat un moment cheie atunci când el se hotărăşte să-l promoveze pe Iisus printre neamuri. Această trecere de la audienţa de evrei la cea de neamuri este cel mai semnificativ pas pentru constituirea ereziei iudaice care ulterior s-a numit iudeo-creştinism. Paradoxul acestei alunecări de direcţie constă în faptul că Mesia, ca salvator al iudeilor, nu poate exista în afara cadrului iudaismului. Prin misiunea sa de a-l promova pe Iisus neamurilor, Pavel infirmă chiar noţiunea de salvator Mesia. După moartea lui Pavel, cel care practic a întemeiat iudeo-creştinismul, treptat noul crez se înfiripă pe baza unor elemente care slujeau foarte bine oportuniştii politici ai acelor vremuri. Iudeo-creştinismul acceptă sclavia, iartă pe oameni de toate păcatele şi promite o viaţă eternă şi ferice în ceruri dacă se acceptă suferinţa în viaţă aşa cum a făcut-o şi Iisus cu resemnarea în faţa condamnării sale. Aceste elemente constitutive au devenit pârghii ale unor oameni fără scrupule care de-a lungul timpului au văzut în iudeo-creştinism ansamblul celor două categorii de bază, proştii şi naivii (folosesc aici clasificarea făcută de scriitorul Pavel Coruţ). În secolele care au urmat omenirea s-a confruntat cu acest imaginar religios aducător de vărsare de sânge, inchiziţie, suprimarea gândirii libere şi exploatare. Ne întrebăm de ce Iisus, care vede toate răutăţile de acolo din cer, nu face nimic ? Dacă are toată puterea în univers nu ar putea oare să mişte măcar un deget pentru îndreptarea lucrurilor? Nu credeţi că ar trebui să aibe o responsabilitate pentru ce se întâmplă astăzi pe pământ ca urmare a misiunii sale salvatoare? Dar Iisus pare că se delectează cu fructele „salvării” sale deoarece nu face chiar nimic ca să elimine, de acolo din cer, consecinţele învăţăturilor sale date oamenilor pe pământ. Este interesant de notat faptul că un creştin de astăzi îl trage la răspundere pe un instalator că nu i-a reparat bine teava de apă caldă, dar nu îi reproşează nimic lui Iisus ca a adus războaie, arderea pe rug a oamenilor şi nu face nimic de acolo din cer pentru ca oamenii să se îndrepte. Instalatorul este ameninţat că va fi dat în judecată dacă nu repară urgent ţeava de apă caldă, dar lui Iisus nimeni nu îndrăzneşte să-i spună: Iisuse, dacă eşti cu adevărat fiul lui Dumnezeu când ai de gând să repari răul pe care l-ai adus în lume? Să rezumăm acum în câteva cuvinte povestea. Iehova îşi trimite fiul să salveze poporul său. Fiul ratează salvarea şi moare răstignit pe cruce deşi i se dăduse toată puterea în cer şi pe pământ. Glorios în eşec Iisus merge apoi să stea la dreapta tatălui. „Salvarea” lui Iisus a adus omenirii, războaie, măceluri, respingerea ştiinţei ca raţionalitate, îndobitocirea oamenilor în numele înţelepciunii, etc. Credeţi că o astfel de poveste a salvării umanităţii are vreun sens? Oare discernământul genetic al mintii omului poate funcţiona şi în contextul evaluării unui imaginar religios apărut ca accident al istoriei? Dacă logica de idei expuse până acum nu rezonează deloc în mintea cuiva atunci nu putem trage decât concluzia că ceva grav se întâmplă în acea minte – este pur şi simplu parazitată de un duh al întunericului. Ne întrebăm cui serveşte astăzi imaginarul religios numit iudeo-creştinism? Privind cu atenţie istoria vom identifica pe cei care au profitat şi profită de prostia şi naivitatea oamenilor, oportunişti de toate categoriile sociale, care pot fi popi, politicieni, nemernici, hoţi, ticăloşi, paraziţi, etc. Cadrul manifestării iudeo-creştinismului permite celor două tabere colaboratoare să-şi exercite rolurile majore de profitori şi victime. Această colaborarea funcţionează foarte bine pe baza Bibliei care justifică comportamentul fiecărui grup, atât cel al profitorilor cât şi al victimelor. Ne întrebăm acum de ce contează din punct de vedere social denunţarea farsei salvării în iudeo-creştinism? Oare ca cetăţeni liberi nu ne putem exercita libertatea aşa cum dorim? Nu putem oare să ne cheltuim cum vrem banii în biserici, să pupăm moaştele celor crezuţi sfinţi, să ne rugăm lui Iisus de iertarea păcatelor? Avem tot dreptul legal să facem aceasta, dar astfel de atitudini ne iau simţul discernământului. Un om fără discernământ are impact social, deci afectează pe toţi cei cu care vine în contact. Tot acel om fără discernământ cade uşor victimă răului manifestat sub diverse forme – este înşelat, furat, umilit – acceptă aceste tare sociale sperând că prin suferinţa în viaţa lui scurtă pe pământ să se califice pentru cea eternă în cer. Cumulul de oameni care acceptă suferinţa în vieţile lor, deoarece gradul de discernământ le este scăzut, face ca societăţile în care trăiesc ei să fie realmente bolnave. România, ca ţară având ca reper religios iudeo-creştinismul, este un caz tipic a ceea ce înseamnă parazitarea sufletelor oamenilor de către un crez absurd al salvării. Impactul social dat de plaga patologiei religioase se reflectă în întreaga debusolare a ţării, id est politică, culturală, identitară, vizionară pe mai multe generaţii, etc. Până când omul de rând nu va dovedi că are discernământ în privinţa evaluării religiei dominante în societatea românească, ţara va fi terenul de lucru al oligarhiei politice şi va servi intereselor internaţionale ale altora. Neamul românesc a ajuns astăzi, mai mult ca oricând în istoria sa, un popor care duce din greu o cruce care nu-i aparţine, pe când alte popoare au reuşit într-o măsură mai mare să lepede obida pusă pe umerii oamenilor de personajul biblic numit Iisus, salvatorul ratat al poporului evreu. Nu credeţi că ar trebui să scăpăm de jugul crucii? Octavian Sărbătoare, Profesor de studii ale religiilor şi filosofie, Sydney, Australia Sursa: Revista AGERO Stuttgart ----------- Miscarea crestina a luat nastere printre cei saraci si needucati, din acest motiv nici nu avem scrieri ale primilor crestini. Crestinismul a prins credibilitate si influenta, iar ideile s-au conturat in timp. Zeul crestinismului a fost influentat de Platon si Aristotel, cat si de Zoroastrianism. Platon si Aristotel credeau ca un creator puternic a creat lumea; insa era un concept filozofic si nu era venerat. Platon (427 – 327 i.E.n) credea in imortalitatea sufletului si existenta a doua realitati, lumea materiala corupta pe care o traim cat timp suntem pe Pamant si o alta lume spirituala, perfecta, lumea in care va ajunge sufletul dupa moarte. Aristotel era mai naturalist decat Platon si a extins teologia lui Socrate intr-un sistem natural filozofic, folosit pentru a descrie toate fenomenele naturii, in special cel al vietii. Intelegerea credintei crestine necesita intelegerea dezvoltarii si istoriei ei. Nu putem cunoaste credinta crestina daca nu intelegem cum a luat nastere si cum a evoluat. Conceptul de crestinism, dupa cum vom vedea, imbina mituri din religii si credinte mai vechi, din mitologia Zoroastriana, din religia egipteana, filozofia greaca si din imperialismul roman. Religia crestina pe care o cunoastem azi s-a dezvoltat intr-o perioada de cateva sute de ani. Conceptul de “Dumnezeu” in crestinism reprezinta o combinatie intre zeul Platonic si zeul Zoroastrian. In biblia ebraica, zeul suprem reprezenta atat binele cat si raul: “Eu intocmesc lumina si fac intunericul, Eu dau propasirea, si aduc restristea, Eu, Domnul, fac toate aceste lucruri”. In biblia ebraica, zeul nu era foarte bine definit si se numea simplu, Yahve. Mai mult, ei nu aveau conceptul de Satana. In crestinism, acesta a fost adoptat din Zoroastrism. Primii crestini au adoptat mitologia si conceptele din dualismul Zoroastrian. Religia lui Zoroastru credea intr-un singur zeu, Ahura Mazda, iar in opozitie cu acesta era Angra Mainyu, zeul cel rau. Potrivit mitologiei Zoroastriene, aceste doua fiinte erau aproape la fel de egale si erau blocate intr-o batalie cosmica permanenta: bine vs. rau. Angra Mainyu, potrivit mitologiei, s-a revoltat impotriva lui Ahura Mazda si era responsabil pentru tot raul din lume, in timp ce Ahura Mazda era responsabil de toate lucrurile bune. In ziua judecatii de apoi, Zoroastrienii cred ca Ahura Mazda il va invinge pe Angra Mainyu, iar acesta impreuna cu tot raul, vor disparea definitiv. Acest dualism a aranjat scena pentru integrarea conceptului Platonic de “dumnezeu”. Crestinismul de ieri si crestinismul de astazi – evolutie Crestinismul a aparut in timpul domniei imparatilor Augustus si Tiberius, in provincia romana ludeea, si constituia o miscare evreiasca ce-l considera pe lisus Hristos drept mult asteptatul Mesia si Fiul lui Dumnezeu. lisus sustinea ca, prin dragostea sa fata de oameni, implinea poruncile lui Dumnezeu, asa cum era scris in Vechiul Testament. Rastignirea lui Hristos a fost interpretata de discipolii sai ca jertfa pentru salvarea umanitatii; insa nerespectarea promisiunii de a se intoarce la „sfârsitul veacurilor”, care se credea a fi, i-a nelinistit puternic pe primii crestini. Sub conducerea apostolului Pavel, tanara comunitate religioasa a decis sa inceapa o misiune prin care mesajul de mantuire al lui Hristos sa fie transmis necredinciosilor. In centrele cu populatie numeroasa de pe intreg teritoriul Imperiului Roman au aparut comunitati misionare crestine, desi monoteismul strict si relatia lor ambigua cu puterea de stat au provocat suspiciuni de neloialitate si conspiratie. Perioadele de toleranta instabila au alternat cu cele de persecutii sangeroase, in care refuzul evreilor si al crestinilor de a-l venera pe imparat era folosit asemenea unui test cu turnesol. In sec. III d.Hr. Imperiul Roman a fost marcat de o serie de crize politice, religioase si culturale. Invazia popoarelor „barbare” in multe zone de frontiera ale imperiului solicita implicare armata, reducand puterea centrala. Imparatii proveniti din randurile conducatorilor militari au incercat sa unifice imperiul sub o singura religie sau cult, plasand din nou crestinismul in umbra. Diocletian a recunoscut nevoia unor centre si a unor administratori in interiorul imperiului si a instaurat tetrarhia, o forma de conducere in care patru conducatori aveau rangul de imparat. Insa acest sistem s-a dizolvat dupa ce Diocletian nu a mai fost la putere. Cu o mana ferma si abila, imparatul Constantin a reusit din nou sa unifice puterea in interiorul imperiului. Fiind constient de potentialul crestinismului, s-a folosit de religia cea noua pentru a-si consolida domnia. In schimbul unui statut favorabil, crestinii au abandonat atitudinea sceptica fata de stat si au adoptat organizarea si structura juridica romane. Constantin cel Mare si succesorii sai au exercitat un control statal si o conducere stricta asupra Bisericii. In cele din urma, Teodosiu a proclamat crestinismul drept religie de stat. Prin impartirea statului fiilor sai, el a fost si personalitatea care a provocat scindarea definitiva a Imperiului Roman. Biserica, intarita de expansiunea crestinismului, incerca acum sa obtina putere laica prin juraminte de credinta in fata a diferiti monarhi. Disputa teologica asupra doctrinei Sfintei Treimi si a adevaratei naturi a lui Hristos a incitat grupurile rivale aflate in lupta pentru puterea papala, fiecare fiind sustinut de suverani inamici. Aceste dispute au dus la cateva schisme in interiorul Bisericii Rasaritene si la un sentiment tot mai acut de instrainare intre Biserica Rasariteana si cea Apuseana, care intr-un final va determina separarea lor. In Rasarit, imparatul continua sa fie un exponent solid al puterii, sub care se aflau numerosi patriarhi cu acelasi rang. In Apus, papa se folosea de pozitia sa unica si de puterea instabila din diferite regiuni pentru a-si spori autoritatea si statutul. Biserica a devenit sustinatoarea culturii si educatiei. Multe dintre realizarile culturale remarcabile le revin calugarilor, care au respins ascetismul auster al primilor pelerini si patriarhi, dedicandu-se atat servirii lui Dumnezeu, cat si umanitatii. Deviza ordinului intemeiat de Benedict de Nursia, Ora et labora (rugaciune si munca), acorda o importanta egala meditatiei si implicarii active in viata cotidiana. Primele manastiri erau atat centre stiintifice, cat si spirituale. Scrierile din perioadele greaca si romana se pastrau in bibliotecile manastirilor. Evul Mediu crestin era caracterizat de conceptia divina a creatiei, in care datinile „pagane” primordiale aveau de asemenea locul lor. Filozofia Antichitatii era pretuita, desi se preda la un nivel inferior comparativ cu credintele si teologia contemporana. Multe abatii si-au deschis propriile scoli. De asemenea, comunitatile monastice se ocupau de agricultura si negot, impartasind cunostintele populatiei locale. Un alt domeniu de interes al abatiilor era cercetarea plantelor medicinale si a metodelor de vindecare. Afacerile economice prospere, alaturi de donatiile generoase, au favorizat cresterea rapida a bogatiilor si proprietatilor Bisericii; ceea ce prevestea un conflict intre puterea religioasa si cea laica. In zonele in care viata monastica parea sa isi piarda din putere, au fost initiate miscari de reforma, precum cele din abatiile Cluny si Gorze. In cinstea lui Dumnezeu s-au inaltat cladiri. Prima perioada artistica europeana considerabila de dupa sfârsitul Antichitatii a fost cea romanica, cu formele ei masive clasice, ea fiind urmata de perioada gotica, ale carei catedrale cu turnuri semete se inaltau spre cer asemenea unor degete indreptate in sus. Criza crestinismului Inca din timpul reformelor din sec. XI, crestinismul european se afla intr-o criza de identitate, ceea ce a permis curentelor care criticau Biserica sa-si sporeasca puterea. Miscarile radicale pentru reforma si cei care credeau in „sfârsitul veacurilor”, cum ar fi arnoldinii, catarii, albigenzii si valdensii, se plasau in afara Bisericii, care a recurs, la randul sau, la persecutii tot mai frecvente. Inchizitia a devenit un instrument infricosator de control si opresiune religioasa. Odata cu recunoasterea „ordinelor de cersetori”, Biserica a sperat sa reduca din criticile repetate la adresa bogatiei sale si a naturii laice a papalitatii. „Disputa saraciei”, provocata de franciscani in sec. XIV, in care se punea sub semnul intrebarii dreptul Bisericii la putere laica si avere, a fost folosita de regele Frantei pentru a submina statutul papei. Necesitatea unor cercetari filozofice si stiintifice independente de Biserica incepuse sa se faca auzita. In zilele noastre Diferentele dintre confesiuni continua sa provoace dezbateri intre crestini, desi multi dintre acestia cauta sa ajunga la armonie prin dialoguri deschise si acte de caritate. In prezent, teologia crestina isi pune intrebari privitor la compatibilitatea dintre realitatile moderne si o viata evlavioasa. Teologia este preocupata si de istoria moderna si de adaptarea limbajului. Bisericile crestine din democratiile occidentale respecta libertatea constiintei, implicându-se totodata in solutionarea problemelor etice, sociale, dar si politice. In unele parti ale lumii, crestinii sunt dezavantajati, reprimati si persecutati din cauza credintei lor. In ultima vreme, crestinismul abordeaza aspecte ale vietii moderne, precum consecintele economice si sociale ale globalizarii, operarea si monitorizarea mijloacelor de comunicare in masa, pledand si pentru dialogul dintre teologie si stiintele naturii. Unul dintre cele mai frecvente si controversate subiecte de discutie este etica medicala in cazurile de diagnosticare si tratament prenatal, in ingineria genetica, cercetarea pe baza celulelor stem si eutanasie. In America de Nord si in Europa a aparut teologia feminista, care doreste sa obtina egalitatea intre sexe in religie. Importanta crescanda a crestinismului in tari cu trecut colonial este asociata cu teologia eliberarii. Adeptii considera ca lisus ii salveaza nu numai de condamnarea spirituala, ci si de nedreptatea sociala pamanteasca si de inegalitatea economica. Avand o influenta foarte mare in America Latina, aceasta miscare are un caracter socialist si lupta pentru progres respingand ajutorul tarilor dezvoltate. Consiliul Mondial al Bisericilor (CMB) este o asociatie ce cuprinde aproximativ 400 de milioane de crestini din Africa, Asia, Caraibe, America Latina, Orientul Mijlociu si regiunea Pacificului, peste 340 de biserici si comunitati bisericesti din peste 100 de tari. Dintre acestea, majoritatea sunt biserici ortodoxe; de asemenea, numeroase biserici aparute in urma reformei protestante, precum cea anglicana, cea baptista, cea luterana, cea metodista si cea reformata, dar si multe alte biserici afiliate si independente. Biserica romano-catolica nu face parte din CMB. Relatia bisericilor crestine cu alte religii mondiale, precum iudaismul, islamul, hinduismul si budismul, se caracterizeaza, in primul rand, prin eforturi de mentinere a pacii, dar si prin actiuni in vederea unui fructuos dialog inter-religios si intercultural. Intalnirile internationale si inter-religioase de rugaciune pentru pace, organizate de papa loan Paul II in 1986 si 2002, sunt considerate un act fara precedent de toleranta religioasa, care a intarit increderea reciproca intre conducatorii religiosi si a generat initiative concrete de cooperare in vederea mentinerii pacii si intelegerii intre oameni ce impartasesc diverse confesiuni si viziuni asupra lumii. Sursa: Descopera.org “Sfanta Treime” – cel mai penibil concept al crestinilor! Una din multele dovezi ca, Crestinismul nu este monoteist ci politeist! Daca Dumnezeu e Unic, cum poate fi el Tata, Fiu si Sfant Duh?! Stiu, mi se va zice ori ca sint luciferanist, desi lucifer e planeta Venus, pe care acesti salbatici (majoritatea) nu o pot intelege, caci au creier de secolul 1 i.e.n., apoi mi se va zice ca-s SATANIST, satan acel mitologic personaj nu exista, ma rog, se poate face o analogie cu reptilienii, dar nu e cazu sa intram in alte lucruri mai pagane decat paganismul ce-l vaneaza cu atata ardoare crestinutii! Vreau sa dau cateva explicatii clare si precise unor termene ce mi se vor aduce probabil ca etichetari, ca sa nu creada acesti indivizi ca nu cunosc cuvintele lor si anume: 1. ATEU – doctrina filozofica, al carui termen provine din grecescul “atheos” care inseamna o persoana care nu crede in zei in sensul teistic, nu se roaga lor si nu se inchina lor, chiar daca acestia ar exista! 2. DIAVOL – provine din latinescul “diabolus” care desemneaza o persoana barfitoare, om barfitor 3. DRACUL – provine din latinescul “draco” care inseamna SARPE, stiu stiu, ca, crestinilor le este frica de serpi, ca din cauza unui amarat de sarpe, au cazut doi oameni din paradis, inca nu a reusit nimeni sa-mi spuna ce limba vorbea acel sarpe? 4. PAGAN – termen folosit de crestini, dupa edictul de la milan din 325 e.n. prin care atacau, atat la propriu cat si la figurat pe cei care nu erau crestinati, termen ce provine din latinescul “PAGANUS”. Voi cita aici explicatia oficiala a Sfintei Treimi asa cum e ea predata oamenilor de pe wikipedia.org1! Eu unul nu pot decat sa ma distrez pe seama “logicii” cu care se explica: “Învățătura despre Sfânta Treime – termen care nu apare în Sfânta Scriptură – își face simțită prezența în filozofia creștină prin intermediul crezurilor postniceene. Unul dintre acestea este exprimat în simbolurile de credințăcreștine, mai cu seamă în Simbolul atanasian: - Tatăl este creator, dar co-mântuitor, co-sfințitor; - Fiul este mântuitor, dar co-creator, co-sfințitor; - Duhul Sfânt este sfințitor, dar co-creator, co-mântuitor. Trinitarienii susțin că această dogmă este clar exprimată în Sfânta Scriptură, dar că dogma Sfintei Treimi a fost des atacată de către diverși “eretici”, cum sunt numiți de aceștia adversarii trinității, precum Arie și Macedonie, ca să amintim doar doi dintre marii contestatari ai Sfintei Treimi.” Trinitarienii susțin că această dogmă este clar exprimată în Sfânta Scriptură, dar că dogma Sfintei Treimi a fost des atacată de către diverși “eretici”, cum sunt numiți de aceștia adversarii trinității, precum Arie și Macedonie, ca să amintim doar doi dintre marii contestatari ai Sfintei Treimi. Primele două concilii ecumenice (Niceea – 325 și Constantinopol – 381) au statornicit definitiv învățătura de credință a Bisericii, inclusiv dogma Sfintei Treimi, astfel că din secolul al IV-lea după Hristos se poate vorbi de o “adevărată cinstire în toată lumea creștină a Sfintei Treimi.” Doctrina Sfintei Treimi exprimată în forma: “Tatăl, Fiul și Sfântul Duh, întreit în Persoane, dar Unic în ființă, este Dumnezeu Atotputernic, Preexistent firii și complet Independent în raport cu orice” într-adevăr face deosebire în mod fundamental de majoritatea celorlalte religii politeiste, în care dumnezeul/dumnezeii iau naștere într-un univers preexistent. Sociologi ai religiei, precum protestantul Max Weber, consideră învățătura Sfintei Treimi a fi o formă timpurie și imatură a teologiei creștine, fantasmagorice și iraționale în caracter; pentru că credințele trinitariene apar după iudaism, așa cum se întâmplă în creștinism, Weber le consideră a fi niște regretabile întoarceri la desuete idei primitive (citat din Werner Stark (“The place of Catholicism in Max Weber’s Sociology of Religion”, Sociological Analysis 29 (winter), 1968, pp. 202-10) în Capitolul 24 din “The Blackwell Companion to Eastern Christianity”2, redactat de Peter McMylor și Maria Vorojișceva). Printre teologii occidentali antitrinitarieni se numără Isaac Newton și Michel Servetus (ultimul plătind cu viața respingerea acestei învățături, fiind ars pe rug de către protestanți). Normal ca trinitatea intra intr-o antiteza groaznica cu orice logica si orice logician poate demonstra asta si matematic, pai daca Dumnezeu E UNIC, cum poate fi el si TATA (de parca i-ai sti sexul), FIU (de parca ar avea copil el prin cer cu vreo muiere) si SFANT DUH? Asadar, cum am mai demonstrat, atat Vechiul Testament cu celebrii sai zei, tradusi ca Dumnezeu in secolul 3, e.n. de catre teribilul calugar Ieronim, demonstreaza ca acest “monoteism” este de fapt un politeism cosmetizat, care oricine sta sa-l studieze, vede ca nu e vorba de monoteism! Daca crestinii ar fi monoteisti cu adevarat ar crede doar in Dumnezeu Unicul si atat, doar sa simpatizeze alte personaje, insa atunci cand tu crezi in Dumnezeu si te rogi la oase, sfinti, isusi s.a.m.d. tu nu mai esti monoteist! Nu e problema mea la ce se roaga oamenii, doar ca eu vin mahnit ca ei vor sa se creada superiori altora. De pilda ei rad de Hindusi ca se roaga la zeitati, si ca ei nu se roaga la zei ci doar la Dumnezeu, Isus, Sfinti etc. deci sa mori de ras nu alta! SURSE 1. http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sf%C3%A2nta_Treime 2. for Weber, even Christian Trinitarian theology was, Stark suggests, one of the ‘early and crude forms of theology, phantasmogoric and not rational in character’ (Stark 1968: 203). It follows of course that if Trinitarian beliefs emerge after Judaism, as they do in Christianity, then this is ‘to him a regrettable throwback to outmoded primitive ideas’ (ibid.). – The Blackwell Companion to Eastern Christianity, CHAPTER 24, Sociology and Eastern Orthodoxy, by Peter McMylor and Maria Vorozhishcheva După FaraSecrete.ro Istoria sangeroasa a “sfintilor” imparati criminali Constantin si Elena care au fondat religia Crestina! Ei l-au bagat pe Isus (Yeshua) in istorie, caci el nu a existat in istorie! SCRIS DE DRAGOS ANUNNAKI PE LUNI, 20 MAI 2013 PUBLICAT ÎN: RELIGII - ADEVARUL DESPRE RELIGII “Sfinţii” Mari Împăraţi Constantin şi Elena sunt pentru noi model de viaţă creştină de hărnicie, modestie şi înţelepciune şi rugători în ceruri, a afirmat, PF Daniel, patriarhul Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, la Sfânta Liturghie oficiată de sărbătoarea Sfinţilor Împăraţi Constantin şi Elena, pe esplanada amplasată în curtea Catedralei Patriarhale din Bucureşti. Hai sa vedem ce spune adevarul istoric de spre Constantin cel mare: un curvar, un asasin si un pagan, care s-a botezat cu o luna inainte de a muri. Si-a omorat fiul cel mare (dintr-o relatie de concubinaj) si sotia. Constantin I cel Mare s-a născut la Naissus, în provincia romană Moesia Superior, fiind fiul generalului Constantius Chlorus (viitorul împărat Constantius I) și al Helenei. În 305, după abdicarea lui Dioclețian și Maximian, Constantin se alătură tatălui său, în partea apuseană a imperiului. La moartea lui Constantius I, la Eburacum, în Britannia (25 iulie 306), Constantin este proclamat împărat de către armată. În aceste împrejurări, Galerius, personalitatea dominantă a celei de-a doua tetrarhii, îl proclamă pe Flavius Severus augustus al Occidentului și îl acceptă pe Constantin, caesar. Pentru moment, Constantin a acceptat, dar pacea și a treia tetrarhie nu aveau să dureze prea mult. La Roma, pe 28 octombrie 306, Maxentius, fiul lui Maximian, a fost proclamat împărat, iar Maximian care se retrăsese, se întoarce pentru a pretinde puterea. În condițiile destrămării tetrarhiei, la conferința de la Carnuntum (11 noiembrie 308), Constantin este recunoscut oficial caesar în Apus, iar Maxentius este declarat uzurpator. Convertirea lui Constantin Imediat ce a venit la putere, Constantin a pus capăt persecuțiilor creștinilor în teritoriile sale, impunând nu numai toleranță, ci și restituirea bunurilor creștinilor. Dar Constantin nu era pregătit să devină creștin. Monedele bătute în această perioadă, dovedesc devoțiunea sa față de Marte, apoi din ce în ce mai mult față de Apollo, venerat ca Sol Invictus. La scurt timp după cucerirea Romei, Constantin le-a trimis episcopului de Cartagina și proconsulului Africii niște scrisori din care reieșea faptul că el susținea religia creștină, subvenționa Biserica creștină din fonduri publice, scutea clerul de obligații publice și se considera slujitorul lui Dumnezeu. În 312, Constantin „a trecut la credința creștină” și a continuat să dețină funcția Pontifex Maximus funcție care permitea conducerea religioasă, pe care o avuseseră toți cei cărora li se atribuise titlul de „Caesar”, adică conducător al statului roman și al religiei,- bineînțeles păgâne -, funcție deținuta de toți Caesarii, inclusiv cei de dinainte de Christos . În urma întrevederii dintre Constantin și Licinius de la Mediolanum (februarie-martie 313) este promulgat „Edictul de la Milano”. Textul acestui edict este dat de Lactanțiu în latină și de Eusebiu de Cezareea în greacă. De fapt, este o scrisoare adresată de Licinius guvernatorilor provinciilor controlate de el, prin care le cerea să înceteze orice persecuție asupra creștinilor, iar proprietățile confiscate de la aceștia să fie imediat returnate. Scrisoarea nu consfințea creștinismul ca religie de stat și nici nu-l angaja personal pe Licinius în credința creștină. Prin „Edictul de la Milano” (313) dat de împăratul Constantin cel Mare și cu „Edictul de la Tesalonic” (380) al împăratului Teodosie (346-395), creștinismul a sfârșit prin a deveni o realitate mai întâi tolerată, iar mai apoi constituțională a Imperiului Roman. Tradiția a reușit să împământenească chiar și în cultura laică ideea că Edictul de la Milano, proclamat de Constantin și Licinius este actul prin care se instituie toleranța față de cultul creștin, dar monografiile istorice precizează că Galerius a emis un edict de toleranță în 311: „Tot atunci, situația creștinilor în Imperiu avea să se schimbe cu totul, fără vreo intervenție în acest sens din partea lui Constantin. Adevăratul edict de toleranță a fost emis în 311, de Galerius. El proclama recunoașterea creștinismului ca religie și dădea creștinilor dreptul de a se întruni, sub condiția de a nu tulbura ordinea publică; în schimb, creștinii aveau datoria să se roage zeului lor pentru prosperitatea împăratului și a statului roman. Explicația emiterii acestui edict, surprinzător dacă ne gândim că mai înainte de anul 311, Galerius îi persecutase cu asprime pe creștini, trebuie căutată, poate, în starea de derută în care acesta se găsea în acel moment, atins fiind de o boală necruțătoare, de pe urma căreia avea să și moară în scurtă vreme: este de crezut, de asemenea, că romanii începuseră să se sature de atâtea persecuții, vădit zadarnice, împotriva creștinilor. Oricum, adevăratul edict de toleranță este cel al lui Galerius, iar tradiția care stăruie să-i transfere meritul asupra așa numitului – în chip impropriu, cum vom vedea – «edict din Milan» nu este conformă cu realitatea.3” —Paul Lemerle, Istoria Bizanțului Si-a ucis fiul cel mare În septembrie 307, la Colonia Augusta Trevorum, azi Trier, Constantin s-a căsătorit cu fiica lui Maximian, Fausta, renunțând la iubita sa Minervina, care îi dăruise primul lui fiu, Crispus. Cu Fausta, Constantin a avut 5 copii: Constantin, Constanțiu, Constant, Constantina și Helena. Reședința lui Constantin era orașul Trier, așa cum fusese și pentru tatăl său, Constanțiu și, înaintea acestuia, pentru împăratul Maximian. Aici, la Trier, Constantin a adus-o și pe mama sa, Helena. La sfârșitul anului 311 sau începutul lui 312, sora sa vitregă, Constanția se căsătorește cu Licinius. Pe 8 noiembrie 324, Constantin și-a numit fiul Constanțiu în functia de caesar și se pare că în aceeași zi le-a oferit rangul de augusta soției sale Fausta și mamei sale, Helena. În anul 326, Constantin l-a ucis4 pe fiul său mai mare, Crispus, care a fost acuzat (pe nedrept) de adulter cu Fausta567. Trebuie subliniat faptul că Crispus, ca și Fausta, rămăsese păgân, fapt ce ar fi putut crea o dușmănie între el și tatăl său. Execuția a fost săvârșită la Pietas Iulia, în Istria. În același an, dându-și seama de greșala făcută, la scurt timp după moartea lui Crispus, Constantin a omorât-o și pe soția sa, Fausta, după o căsnicie de 19 ani, în baie4. Atât Crispus cât și Fausta au primit damnatio memoriae, adică numele lor au fost șterse din inscripțiile și înscrisurile publice. Toate faptele sale au fost în concordanță cu legile și practicile romane în acea epocă. S-a crestinat doar pe patul de moarte La scurt timp după Paștele din 337 (3 aprilie), Constantin a început să se simtă rău; a dorit să fie botezat de către episcopul Eusebiu de Cezareea8, iar după botez a purtat numai veșminte albe precum ale unui neofit creștin în locul veșmintelor imperiale. În ziua de Rusalii, 22 mai, în anul 337, Constantin a murit la Nicomedia, azi Izmit, în Turcia. Trupul său a fost dus cu escortă la Constantinopol și expus pe un catafalc de onoare în Palatul imperial. Prin botez, potrivit religiei creștine, lui Constantin cel Mare i s-au șters atât păcatul originar, moștenit de la protopărinții oamenilor, Adam și Eva, cât și celelalte păcate săvârșite până la botez. Deci oricarei persoane care face crime ca si el, i se va sterge pacatul, caci asa e legea la crestini. Penibil nu alta! Pentru meritele deosebite pe care le-a avut în legalizarea, sprijinirea și organizarea11 Bisericii creștine, Constantin cel Mare este venerat ca sfânt în Bisericile Ortodoxe, în Biserica Greco-Catolică12, la data de 21 mai, odată cu Sfânta Elena, mama sa, precum și în Bisericile vechi orientale (necalcedoniene). Intr-un articol publicat pe blog-ul scrierile.wordpress.com2 se demonstreaza istoric toate crimele lui Constantin: “Freud spunea candva referitor la religie: Intreaga afacere este atat de evident infantila, atat de departe de realitate, incat oricine cu o atitudine de simpatie si compasiune pentru omenire, va resimti o mare durere gandindu-se ca o majoritate a muritorilor, nu se va ridica niciodata deasupra acestei viziuni despre viata. – Sigmund Freud, ‘Civilizatia si nemultumitii ei, 1930. Insa credinciosul mediu, victima a naivitatii si mediului in care evolueaza, ignora adesea istoria, acestia rareaori cunoscand-o; ei bine, desigur, exista clerul si teologia angajata, care ei stiu exact detaliile, insa tin gelos pentru ei tot adevarul… Sa luam cazul “sfantului” Constantin cel Mare; e vorba de SFINTII IMPARATI CONSTANTIN (CEL MARE) SI MAICA SA ELENA E prea-cunoscut deja citatul din lucrarea ‘Declinul si caderea Imperiului Roman’ a celebrului istoric Edward Gibbon: ‘…Trebuie sa recunoastem ca preotimea Bisericii Catolice a copiat fidel ritualul profan al paganismului pe care se straduiau de fapt sa-l distruga. Cei mai importanti si respectabili episcopi s-au auto-convins ca taranimea ignoranta va fi mai usor facuta sa renunte la superstitiile paganismului daca vor gasi o asemanare cu efect compensatoriu in sanul crestinismului insusi. Religia lui Constantin si-a incheiat marsul triumfal de cucerire a Imperiului Roman, in mai putin de un secol, dar atunci, invingatorii insisi erau deja sclavii furorilor rivalilor lor invinsi.’ La subiectul ‘IMPERIUL ROMAN SI ISTORIA SA’, se poate gasi insa o imensa colectie de informatii despre crestinism si povestea acestei superstitii care a insangerat istoria. De exemplu, crestinii ii sarbatoresc cu mult fast pe ‘Sfintii Imparati Constantin (cel Mare) si Maica Sa Elena’ in fiecare an pe 21 mai, desi 99,99 la suta dintre ei, habar n-au ce au facut prin viata lor “pamanteasca”, acesti asa-zisi sfinti; e adevarat, o parte dintre ei detin “pretiosul” detaliu istoric ca ‘Sfantul Constantin’ a fost un Imparat roman care s-a convertit la Crestinism, apostaziind astfel de la religia Romei si promovand din rasputeri noua sa credinta de la inaltimea functiei sale; dar la cam atat se reduce cunoasterea lor despre Constantin si viata sa. De ce a fost facut sfânt de catre biserica? Toti iti vor raspunde si pe buna dreptate, ca pentru serviciile sale aduse acesteia, dupa vechiul prinicipiu “o mana spala pe alta……” Sa vorbim deci despre Constantin, care aproape sigur a fost ‘cel Mare’ insa tot atat de sigur nu este si “cel Sfant”, asta cel putin pentru un om care inca mai poseda o minima judecata si o bruma de bun-simt; este ca si in cazul lui Stefan cel Mare, devenit brusc si ”cel Sfant”….. Sa revenim la Constantin. Fapte istorice: S-a nascut dintr-un concubinaj, o legatura neoficializata intre o femeie din popor – Elena – si un ofiter roman numit Constantius Clorus; de altfel, tatal lui Constantin cel Mare, Constantius Clorus, o va parasi pe umila Elena si se va casatori in 293 A.D. din interese politico-militare (titlul de Cezar, deh!) cu Teodora, fata lui Maximian (co-imparatul lui Diocletian); mai tarziu, acesta (Constantius Clorus) va ajunge August (al Vestului); la inca un an, Clorus moare, iar fiul sau (Constantin-sfantul) ii va prelua functia, cu consimtamantul… propriilor trupe; la inca un an dupa aceea, ”mititelul”, Constantin adica, se casatoreste cu fata lui – ghiciti cui! – a lui Maximian, numita Fausta; e o minunatie sfinteasca cum se “târguiau” femeile la baietii astia ai Romei târzii, tatal cu una, fiul cu sora-sa; ma rog, din respect pentru adevarul istoric trebuie sa precizam ca Teodora era sora vitrega cu Fausta sau cel putin asa s-ar parea, istoricii inca ne-elucidând cu certitudine aspectul; pentru a se casatori cu Fausta insa, “Sfantul” Constantin a trebuit sa renunte la ‘serviciile’ iubitei (concubinei) sale Minervina, desi aceasta mititica ii nascuse deja primul copil, pe Crispus; si care Crispus, vom vedea mai tarziu, va lupta cu mare vitejie pentru taticul lui, dar care de asemenea vom vedea cu ce se va alege si el, la rândul sau, din partea cuviosului sau tata. Din cei sase plozi pe care ii va avea Constantius Clorus cu noua sa nevestica Teodora, trebuie retinuta Constantia; ea va aparea ceva mai tarziu in povestea noastra cu sfinti. Ce a mai facut taticul sfantului in afara de maceluri (”batalii”) pentru pastrarea puterii? Nu prea mare lucru, poate doar merita amintit ca l-a lasat inimioara sa de tata sa isi dea feciorul, primul sau copil, pe Constantin-sfantul adica, ca ostatic-garant al bunei sale comportari lui Galerius, Cezarul Estului (imparat-adjunct) pentru Augustul (imparatul-senior sau co-imparatul Imperiului) Diocletian in cadrul unor aranjamente in schema de putere prin care a acces la functia de Cezar al Vestului; dar atat cu aleasa obârsie a lui Constantin, de acum inainte ne ocupam numai de faptele sale, ca doar nu suntem crestini sa acceptam dogma “vinei mostenite pana la a n-spea generatie”, invinuind astfel bietul om pentru faptele marsave ale taticului lui, nu? Maximian nu a avut bietul numai fete, a avut si un baiat, numit Maxentius; acum daca te apuci sa faci genograma pe hartie, innebunesti neneaca cu astia… cumnat… unchi… unchi de-al doilea… ce mai, e bordel curat, sau ‘bordel de bordel’ cum se zice azi la noi. Ideea e ca declaratul August Constantin si declaratul August Maxentius (declarat, e adevarat, nu de propriile trupe ci de Senatul roman, Garda pretoriana si plebea Romei, cu sprijinul taticului sau si el celebru) aveau toate motivele sa se urasca desi cumnati (prin Fausta) si nepot-unchi prin Teodora, nevasta lui Clorus-taticul; si s-au urat ei, insa nu ca-n basmele romanesti, “de la tinerete pana la batranete”, nu de alta, dar nu au apucat-o mititeii, ci s-au urat… pana s-au omorât, sau mai exact sfintisorul iese viu iar Maxentius mort din celebra batalie din 27 oct. 312 A.D.; a “cazut” un cumnat deci; buuuun, sa mergem mai departe cu Constantin, prin aventuroasa si cucernica-i viata. Noul August al Estului, Licinius, se va casatori dupa deja banalul obicei cu sora lui Constantin, cu Constantia, minunata Constantia de care vorbeam ceva mai sus deci; cumnati-cumnati, dar fiecare vroia ‘jumaua’ celuilalt si de aici – natural! – “inaltatorul” si atat de umanul sentiment de ura intre sfant si cumnatel; prin 316 A.D., Constantin ii administreaza cumnatelului 2 batute pe cinste; ii ia o “halca” de imperiu cumnatelului mai ‘firav’, asaaaa crestineste, dupa care trece la distribuirea functiilor pentru noile “mosii”; de aici, primogenitura sa Crispus, se alege cu o functie de Cezar la doar 12 anisori; nuuuuuu, nu va mirati, ca intre timp sfantul nostru nu-si zvarli samanta-n buruieni, ci a mai plodit un pic, avand acum un puiutz numit… Constantin, si care mititelul e facut si el Cezar cu aceasi ocazie, la doar 7 luni; Eh, ziceti si voi, era paranoic si despot Ceausescu cand il proptea sus pe dementul sau plod Nicusor? Culant cum il stim deja, Constantin insa, rezerva un titlu de Cezar si pentru copilasul surioarei sale Constantia, adica lui Licinius, care e copilul lui… hai ghiciti!… lui Licinius-“firavul”, care tocmai o luase pe coaja. Doamne-sfinte, cata lipsa de imaginatie pe baietii astia… nicu tatal, nicu fiul. Dar gata cu amabilitatile, ca vine anul 324 A.D. si e iar “razbel”; si iar Constantin-sfantul ii da 2 batute lu’ Licinius-cumnatel; de data asta insa, inima de pios a sfantului cedeaza brusc si desi acesta ii promisese solemn surioarei lui (Constantia) sa-i crute sotul, acesta il lichideaza exaaact ca cel mai josnic stalinist-ateu; Asta e! Inca un cumnat pe raboj… Dar nu-i bai, viata merge inainte (pentru unii… ). Dar ce e cu Licinius-cel-mic??, veti intreba voi acum; cu cel proaspat uns Cezar; pai ce sa fie, ”sfantul” il trimite si pe el urgent la doamne-doamne, dupa taticul lui, asta probabil tot din dragoste crestineasca. Viata de familie a lui Ivan cel Groaznic – pot sa va spun, pentru ca m-a pasionat candva istoria Rusiei – seamana foarte bine cu cea a Sfantului Constantin. Dar ce conteaza aceste plictisitoare si insignifiante amanunte, iata, acum Constantin-cel-praznuit-pe-21-mai, este stapanul de necontestat al intregului Imperiu; Apus si Rasarit, ale lui sunt amandoua; ziceti si voi, nu merita 2 cumnati si-un nepot pentru-n Imperiu, eh? “Sfantul” ne face semn dinspre posteritate ca da… Cu psihicul “zguduit”, se pare, de aventurile sale din ultimii ani tulburi, acesta se apleaca acum asupra problemelor religioase pentru a doua oara in celebra sa viata; dar nu voi intra in amanuntele privitoare la o astfel de problema serioasa, o rezerv unui seminar special dedicat, asa cum se cuvine. Vom reveni deci la cele ‘lumesti’ si il vom regasi pe Constantin prin 326 A.D. omorandu-si – cum altfel dragii mei?!! – propriul fiu, pe Crispus adica, primogenitura sa si un element-cheie in victoria din ultima sa confruntare cu acum defunctul Licinius. “Dupa fapta si rasplata”, s-ar zice “pe crestineste”, nu? Ca doar e de presupus, ca daca ei, crestinii, l-au facut sfant si il praznuiesc cu atat fast, ii apreciaza faptele si personalitatea, nu e asa? Dar asta nu e totul prieteni, pentru ca daca Constantin-sfantul a parasit-o pe mama primului sau copil, mama lui Crispus adica, l-a ucis pe acesta mai tarziu, tot sfintisorul nostru isi incheie existenta pe acest pamant – unica sa existenta de altfel – nu inainte de a mai scrie o fila de istorie intr-o nota deja devenita uzuala: in acelasi an in care isi ucide fiul (pe Crispus), isi ucide si sotia, pe Fausta, mama a celorlalti trei copii ai sai. In final discutiei despre viata unui “sfant” al bisericii noastre, cred ca nu mai ramane decat sa adaugam, traditionalul “Amin!” P.S.: Desi nu pun responsabilitatea mortii lui Fausta pe umerii mamicii-cea-sfanta-Elena, istoricii accepta o oarecare implicare a sa in aceasta ultima tragedie familiala. Alte Pasaje din Cartea lui Ed. Gibbon despre caderea Imperiului Roman, cu referiri la crestinism: “Influenta clerului intr-un ev al superstitiei, poate fi folosita in mod pozitiv pentru afirmarea drepturilor omenirii; insa atat de intima a fost legatura intre tron si altar, ca steagul bisericii a fost extrem de rar vazut de partea poporului.” – Capitolul 3, primul paragraf. “In mainile stangace ale lui Iustin si ale apologetilor care i-au urmat, intelesul sublim al oracolelor iudaice se evapora in tipuri indepartate, ingamfari, afectate si alegorii reci; chiar autenticitatea lor devenea suspecta unui ne-iudeu (politeist – ‘gentile’) neluminat, prin amestecul de contra-faceri pioase, care sub numele de Orfeu, Hermes, Cibela, ii erau impuse ca de egala valoare cu niste inspiratii veritabile ale divinitatii.” Aici este o nota de subsol, care zice: “Filosofii care au luat in bataie de joc cele mai vechi preziceri ale Cibelei, ar fi detectat cu usurinta falsurile si contrafacerile evreiesti si crestine care au fost atat de triumfator citate de Sfintii Parinti, de la Iustin Martir la Lactantius. ...“ “Crispus, fiul cel mare al imparatului si presupusul mostenitor al Imperiului, este prezentat de istoricii impartiali ca o fiinta draguta si ca un tanar implinit. Grija pentru educatia sa, sau cel putin pentru studiile sale, a fost incredintata lui Lactantius, cel mai graitor dintre crestini. ... Aceasta popularitate (a lui Crispus) a atras repede atentia lui Constantin, care ca tata si rege, era ingrijorat de aparitia unui egal. In loc sa-si asigure fidelitatea fiului sau prin generoasele legaturi de incredere si gratitudine, Constantin hotara sa “previna raul” de care se putea teme ca urmare a unei ambitii nemultumite: Crispus, curand avuse motive sa se planga ca in timp ce fratele sau mau mic Constantius, era trimis cu titlul de Cezar sa domneasca peste departamentul provinciilor Galiei, el, un print de varsta matura care isi adusese atat de curand si stralucit serviciile sale Imparatului, in loc sa fie ridicat la rangul superior de Augustus, era aproape inchis ca un fel de prizonier la curtea tatalui sau; si expus, fara orice putere de aparare, la orice calomnie pe care rautatea inamicilor sai o putea inventa. In astfel de circumstante penibile, tanarul print nu putea evita intotdeauna manifestarea nemultumirii sale; si putem fi siguri ca era inconjurat de o serie de sustinatori indiscreti si perfizi, care cautau cu asiduitate sa inflameze situatia si care erau probabil instruiti sa tradeze fierbinteala nestapanita a resentimentelor lui. Un edict al lui C. publicat in acel moment, indica manifest suspiciunile sale reale sau pefacute, ca o conspiratie secreta a fost formata impotriva persoanei sale si a guvernului sau. Prin toate ispitele cu onoruri si prin tot felul de rasplate promise, el invita informatori de orice grad sa acuze fara exceptie magistratii si ministrii sai, prietenii sau cei mai intimi favoriti, sustinand printr-o solemna declaratie, ca el insusi va lua nota de acuze, ca el insusi se va razbuna; incheie cu o rugaciune, ca fiinta suprema sa continue sa protejeze Imparatul si Imperiul, care indica o oarecare teama de pericol. Informatorii care se grabira sa se plieze pe o astfel de invitatie usuratica, au fost suficient de versati in dedesubturile curtii, pentru a indica prietenii si aderentii lui Crispus ca persoanele vinovate. Nu este nici un motiv de a ne indoi de sinceritatea Imparatului, care promisese ample masuri de razbunare si pedeapsa. Politica lui C. vis a vis de fiul sau a ramas aceasi totusi in termeni aparenti, ce tineau de pretuire si incredere in fiul sau pe care insa incepu sa-l perceapa ca pe cel mai mare inamic al sau. ... Si venise timpul celebrarii augustei ceremonii a celei de-al 20-lea an de domnie al lui C.; si Imparatul in acest scop isi muta curtea de la Nicomedia la Roma, unde au fost facute cele mai splendide pregatiri in vederea primirii sale. Toata lumea se grabea sa exprime sensul general de bucurie, iar voalul ceremoniei si prefacatoriei fuse tras pentru un timp peste cel mai intunecat plan de razbunare si omor. In mijlocul festivalului, nefericitul Crispus a fost arestat din ordinul Imparatului care lasa de o parte mila paterna, fara a-si asuma insa macar dreptatea unui judecator. Judecata a fost scurta si cu usile inchise; si intrucat s-a considerat de cuvinta ascunderea soartei tanarului print de ochii poporului roman, acesta a fost trimis sub puternica garda la Pola, Istria, unde curand dupa aceea a fost ucis, fie de mana unui calau sau prin mai blanda actiune a otravii.” Mai departe Gibbon face o excursie, trasand o paralela scurta cu uciderea de catre C. a nepotului sau. Aici el zice: “Istoria acestor printi nefericiti, natura si dovada vinei lor, forma proceselor si circumstantele mortii lor, sunt ingropate in obscur misterios; iar Episcopul de curte (aluzie la Eusebiu, ‘biograful’-episcop al binefacatorului acestei secte asiatice numite Crestinism) care a celebrat intr-o opera ampla virtutile si pietatea eroului lui, pastreaza o tacere prudenta asupra acestor tragice evenimente. ... Inocenta lui Crispus a fost atat de universal recunoscuta, ca grecii moderni, care adora memoria intemeietorului lor, sunt obligati sa scuze vina paricidului, lucru pentru care insa sentimentele comune ale naturii umane interzic orice justificare.” Dupa care Gibbon povesteste si judeca istorioarele naive ale grecilor-moderni care pretind ca C. s-ar fi cait, ca de fapt ar fi fost indus in eroare, ca ar fi facut publice remuscarile sale. Gibbon, ia oarecum in ris aceste pretentii spunand: “Insa daca consultam scriitori mai vechi si mai autentici, acestia ne vor informa ca asa-zisa cainta a lui C., s-a manifestat numai prin acte de sange si razbunare, “rascumparându-si” crima contra fiului sau inocent, prin… executia unei sotii, poate vinovate.” “Daca Constantin ar fi fost infrant pe malurile Tibrului sau pe campiile Adrianopolelui, o astfel de imagine a sa ar fi ramas pentru posteritate, doar cu mici exceptii. Insa finalul domniei sale (conform aprecierilor moderate si in fapt blande ale unui scriitor din timpul sau) l-au facut sa decada de la statutul obtinut de “unul dintre cei mai merituosi printi ai Romei”. In viata lui Augustus, admiram tiranul Republicii, convertit printr-o evolutie imperceptibila, intr-un tata al tarii sale si al omenirii. In viata lui Constantin, vom contempla insa un erou care si-a inspirat atata timp supusii cu dragoste iar pe inamici cu teroare, degenerand intr-un monarh crud si destrabalat (dissolute!!!!), stricat de propriul sau noroc.” Mai departe, autorul vorbeste despre situatia sociala si economica dezastruoasa din ultimii sai 16 ani de domnie, subliniand insa si acel fapt pentru care acesta este azi detestat de toti oamenii cu educatie si ratiune: anume ca ODATA CU CONSTANTIN, IMPERIUL A LUAT IN MOD DEFINITIV SI DECISIV FORMA UNEI MONARHII ABSOLUTE DE DREPT DIVIN, PREFIGURAND LUGUBRELE EVURI ALE INTUNERICULUI MOANRHIC de dubla obedienta, seniorala si pontificala. Rolul Senatului Roman, a fost redus la cel de ‘consiliu municipal’, in concurenta cu cel al prafuitului Constantinopol (a carei inaltare reprezinta o urma inconfundabila a paranoiei asiatice in actiune). Odata cu el deci, se pune punct unui lung proces de decadere a democratiei romane, in timpul lui titlul de Consul devenind pur onorific. Curtea devine astfel centrul Statului. Cancelaria, Consistoriul si marile servicii vor fi “inarmate” cu mari puteri administrative in care reprezentantul suveranului detine toate pârghiile statului. Intr-o societate din ce in ce mai ierarhizata, in 323, colonii vor fi legati finalmente de pamânt. Atat de democraticele functii publice romane, ca cea de responsabil municipal, devin ereditare, intr-o reflexie morbida in adancime a absolutismului monarhic. Evident, ca un corolar etern al etatizarii crescânde, fiscalitatea devine din ce in ce mai inrobitoare, participand si ea alaturi de alti factori la decadere. Astfel, C. creaza obligat-fortat “solidusul”, moneda de aur succedand “aureusului”, ros intre timp de inflatie. Revenind la cartea lui Gibbon, doar cateva pagini mai incolo, acesta evident povesteste acuzator si uciderea fiului Crispus de catre paranoicul sau tata. * Timp de peste 600 ani (intre sec. 9 – 15) biserica crestina s-a servit de documentul falsificat “Donatio Constantini” (Dania Imparatului Constantin cel Mare) spre a-si justifica pretentia de rol conducator in lume. Sustinea acesta, ca drept recunostinta pentru faptul ca Papa Silvestru l-ar fi vindecat pe C. de lepra, acesta ar fi acordat printr-un document scris in anul 315 A.D., dreptul de domnie a Papei Silvestru (si a viitorilor papi) asupra Romei, Italiei si provinciilor romane din estul bazinului mediteranean. DANIA AR FI RECUNOSCUT TOTODATA SI PRIMATUL SPIRITUAL AL SFÂNTULUI SCAUN ASUPRA TUTUROR BISERICILOR LUMII. Donatio Constantini (cuprinzand cca. 3000 cuvinte) a fost mentionat insa pentru prima data in secolul 9, constituind o arma redutabila in cadrul aprinselor dispute pentru intâietate dintre Biserica de vest (Roma) si cea est (Constantinopol). Controversa a culminat cu Marea Schisma din anul 1054, dupa care cele doua mari biserici (Catolica si Ortodoxa) s-au despartit. Multi papi s-au bazat pe acel act, a carei autenticitate nu a fost pusa la indoiala timp de peste 600 ani. Nikolaus von Kues (1401 – 1464), o somitate istorica a vremii sale, a observat pentru prima data, ca actul Donatio Constantini nu a fost amintit niciodata in lucrarile istorice ale episcopului Eusebius, contemporanul si biograful imparatului Constantin cel Mare. Cercetarile ulterioare au confirmat faptul ca Donatio Constantini este un fals istoric, intocmit probabil in jurul anului 760 A.D. spre a sustine primatul papal. Capitolul 21, Persecutia ereziei, statul bisericii’ – primele randuri: “Aplauzele indatorate ale clerului au consacrat o memorie a unui print care le-a iertat patimile si le-a promovat interesele. C. le-a dat siguranta, bogatie, onoare si razbunare; si sprijinul ortodoxiei (aici cu sensul de sectiune/interpretare majoritara a Bisericii Crestine a timpului) a fost considerata ca cea mai sfanta si cea mai importanta sarcina a unui magistrat civil. Edictul de la Milano, aceasta mare Carta a tolerantei, a confirmat fiecarui cetatean al lumii romane priviliegiul de a alege si a-si profesa propria religie. Insa acest privilegiu inestimabil a fost in curand violat; in cunostinta de cauza, Imparatul a umplut preceptele de persecutie; si sectele care nu erau de acord cu Biserica Catolica, au fost lovite si oprimate de triumful Crestinismului. Viziunea adoptata de C. cu mare usurinta, era ca “ereticii” care indrazneau sa-i dispute opiniile sau sa se opuna ordinelor sale, erau vinovati de cea mai absurda si criminala incapatânare. Si ca o aplicare potrivita a unei severitati moderate poate mântui acesti nefericiti, de pericolul pedepsei vesnice. El s-a grabit sa excluda ministrii si profesorii de alte confesiuni separate de orice rasplata si imunitati pe care insa acesta, ca Imparat, le-a acordat atat de usuratic clerului ortodox.’ “Aceleasi pasiuni s-au perpetuat intr-o oarecare masura generatiilor care au urmat, iar Constantin este considerat chiar si azi un obiect fie de satira, fie de osanale colective (‘panegiric’). Prin cuplarea impartiala a acelor defecte reliefate de admiratorii sai cei mai infocati si a acelor virtuti recunoscute de catre inamicii sai implacabili, am putea spera sa conturam un portret corect al acestui om extraordinar, pe care adevarul si sinceritatea istoriei ar trebui sa-l adopte (portretul) fara teama de a rosi. Insa repede vom constata ca, inercarea inutila de a amesteca astfel de culori discordante si a reconcilia aceste calitati incompatibile, vor produce o figura mai mult monstruasa decat umana, in masura in care nu este analizata corespunzator, separând diferitele perioade ale domniei lui Constantin.” După: FaraSecrete.ro Contradicţii ale creştinismului După Scientia.ro Majoritatea credinciosilor se feresc de intrebari incomode. Credeti in D-zeul iudeo-crestin ? pai, ce d-zeu este acesta care nu este capabil sa trimita un mesaj corect. Biblia, scrisoarea lui catre oameni este plina de greseli grave. geneza spune ceva iar fizic gasim la locul faptei cu totul alte dovezi care povestesc o alta origine a pamantului si a vietii. Chiar in ziua de azi este imposibil sa distingem din 100 de persoane reale care sustin ca au primit o reveleatie care minte si care nu, cu atat mai dificil sa ne putem increde ca acum 20-30 de secole un personaj necunoscut ar fi vorbit cu o zeitate. Credinta majoritatii credinciosilor intre in conflict cu : 1. istoria, de ex. primele piramide si primele asezari umane ar fi fost construite inainte de potop. 2. biologia, care are la baza teoria evolutiei 3. geologia care nu gaseste urmele unui potop universal. 4. astronomia, care sustine ca universul are 13.8 miliarde de ani, iar soarele nu a fost facut dupa facerea luminii. 6. antropologia, care povesteste o isorie distinta a oamenilor. Lingvistii nu vad ca originea limbilor ar fi o incurcatura la Turnul lui Babel. 7. Climatologia. aceasta descrie o istorie climatica mult mai lunga si mai variata decat o putem vedea in biblie, in nici un caz nu a existat momente in care pe pamant nu ploua, cum spune in biblie. 8.Genetica. observa o inrudire a omului cu primatele, avem chiar unele erori genetice comune cu ele, dovada ca avem un stramaos comun anterior. Religiile actuale ca si cele vechi au multe lucruri in comun, imprumuta unele de la altele idei si concepte, ideile religioase evreiesti nu par a fi de inspiratie divina, alte popoare inaintea lor aveau: temple, preoti, sacrificii animale, etc. Foarte curios ca Iahve, le-a dat oridine destul de asemenatoare cu ale religiilor pagane false din timpul lor. Daca biblia era inspirata de o forta supranaturala nu avea greseli, in cartea judecatorilor de descriu fapte de lupta denaturate, evreii care nu erau decat njste triburi semi-barbare, se lupta cu numeroase armate formate din sute de mii de ostasi, ba chiar in doua cazuri inving , retineti, una 800 de mii si alta de 1 milion de oameni, armate apartinand unor triburi mici. Or , nici imperiul roman mult mai tarziu nu mobiliza mai mult de 100 mii de legionari. Gasim in biblie povestea lui Ghedeon, care opreste soarele si luna, ghiciti de ce ! pt. ca triburile locale aveau obiceiul, cand venea noaptea sa nu mai lupte, asa ca D-zeu desi nu avea nici obligatia sa respecte traditiile tribale, in loc sa la ia viata dusmanilor evreilor cu un infart, gaseste ca este mai simplu sa opreasca soarele. Curios ca egiptenii care il aveau drept zeu principal nu mentioneaza intamplarea, nici alt popor. SURSE 1. http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Constantin_cel_Mare 2. http://scrierile.wordpress.com/2008/07/11/sfantul-imparat-constantin-cel-mare Categorie:Creștinism